Hello, Strangers?
by Ella Anders
Summary: The moment her gaze met his, Bloom found herself at a stand-still, unsure of how to react. "I am very curious to know what life has been like for you over the years, and moreover the discovery of your linage. I can image that could have come as a shock after living on Earth for sixteen-years, it was Earth, no?" AU.


**_Hello, Strangers?_**

 _Summary: The moment her gaze met his, Bloom found herself at a stand-still, unsure of how to react. "I am very curious to know what life has been like for you over the years, and moreover the discovery of your linage. I can image that could have come as a shock after living on Earth for sixteen-years, it was Earth, no?" AU._

 _Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._

 _Authoress' Notes: This story has been on my hard-drive as well as my to-write-someday list. After the events of the first movie and into seasons after we have never gotten the chance to see a great deal of the relationship between Bloom and her biological parents. After being apart for almost two decades things would be awkward to say the least. You be the judge._

* * *

Bloom could feel her heart beat faster and faster as her palms began to sweat. If it wasn't for the heels she was sporting cutting into her flesh, very painfully it would be noted, she would surely be jumping up and down like a young child on Christmas morning; sugar-rushed and egger to see if the kinder Saint Nick had left the one thing her heart longed for that year.

But not even that could touch on the amount of happiness she left.

It paled in comparison not only against that analogy, but also anything else the now young woman had encountered in her lifetime.

Perhaps this was true joy.

After drawing a deep breath, Bloom turned to face a mirror that adored the wall before her. As her gaze meet her mirrored counterpart a large smile adored her face and continued to grow as she examined what appeared before her. Make-up flawlessly done. Her long, flaming red mane had been skillfully done up into an up 'do with only her recently trimmed bangs hanging around her face. Atop her head rested a small shinning crown, it was far too glamorous to even describe let alone believe was now hers. To say it was nicer than the old costume ones she had worn during her youth was perhaps the biggest understatement Bloom could think of. With gems in hues of blue and green adored the small head-dress and glimmered under the bright lights.

After drawing in a long look at herself, Bloom felt awestruck. Slowly she raised her hand to the glass and allowed her fingertips to brush across the reflection of her face. There was no way that was her, right? Sure enough it was her face, but.-could that person before her actually be _her?_

Bloom blinked once, and then twice. It was hard to comprehend that the image before her was indeed her own, and moreover that this wasn't a dream and she would awake either back in the dorm she shared with Flora at Alfea, nor her old childhood room back in sunny Gardena.

"I look like a princess," Bloom whispered, still breathless.

Her fingers flew off the mirror's smooth surface and down to her sides. At the back of her mind a voice piped in, _that's because you are, Bloom._

Her cheeks flushed lightly as she took a few small steps back from the mirror and turned her back to it. As she did so the whooshing of the long, full skirt of her gown caught her eye. A strap-less number with a sweetheart neckline in midnight blue with white accents.

Suddenly, a thought came to mind and Bloom's expression became more playful. With a small giggle, Bloom threw her hands out to her sides and twirled around in the large corridor. Each spin faster than one before. Even though it was nothing like her days of riding her bike around her home-town and pretending to fly, or fly actually; it was a strangely satisfying experience. One that Bloom couldn't seem to halt herself from, the feeling of freedom, joy and carelessness overcame her. For once in what seemed like ages the weight she had been barring was a distant memory and her guard could fall. No longer having to act as a great heroine ready at a moment's notice for combat, but rather simply Bloom; the girl who loved magic and fairytales with all her heart- the girl who got her dream.

Granted if anyone was to walk by and catch sight of such a thrill, Bloom would have been embarrassed. After all she was quite the childish sight at the moment.

Fortunately there wasn't a soul around, and even if there was Bloom probably wouldn't have mind them and their looks much. After everything that had happened, and now finally getting the moment she wished for- she just needed to do something crazy, wild and totally fun!

Now was a time of celebration, not war.

And after three years of what felt like battles after battles, sleepless nights, faded memories of the past, and haunting questions- it was now all behind her. And a bright new future lied ahead. Endless possibilities.

After a few more twirls Bloom managed to stop and try and calm down some. Yet she struggled to fight the chuckles that seemed in better control of her mouth than Bloom herself.

The clock began to chime, a sound that echoed greatly in the barren halls. Startled, Bloom found herself jump slightly and her head automatically shoot over towards the nearest clock. Her eyes widened and a few choice words escaped her lips, it was time! With not a moment to spear, Bloom gather her grown and started to raced towards the long and winding stair case.

* * *

 _Relax, Bloom. You have gone to friggin ends of the universe before and faced off against some of the greatest evils of all time…and this is the thing that is giving you panic attacks?_

Bloom bit her lower lip, mentally scolding herself for getting so nervous. Sure she did have some anxiety issues (thanks for that Trix, you too Valtor! Great parting gift), but she had never actually had a real panic attack. For that matter even, she had no idea what they were like- and hoped to keep it that way.

Still Bloom had to admit she was rather on edge. Her fingers began to idly drum on the table before her as she closely watched the hands on the clock move as if in slow motion. Her nervous-happy smiled dissolved in favor of a side frown.

 _Something might have come up…yeah, that's why they aren't here yet. Not because they don't want to see me. That's not possible…right? I am their daughter, granted they only knew me for what, a few weeks?_

With each passing moment, more fear, uncertainty and worry grew within Bloom. You would think after going head-to-head against some of the greatest threats to the Magix Dimension that she could handle anything. Apparently that wasn't so.

 _Because I'm doing this all alone, the rest of the Winx aren't here…nor is Sky and the Specialists._ Bloom decided, her hands that had been cupped in her hands seconds before where now knuckle deep in the dark fabric as her nails dug in.

"Yes, yes. That's fine," Bloom pulled her gaze off her lap and towards the large, sold wooden doors of the library as they swung open. Frantically Bloom straightened herself, her hands rushed over the part of her skirt that had been distorted before she rose to her feet. With a deep breath, Bloom gave herself a swift once-over before her gaze focused on the two silhouettes danced across the titled floor.

"Now, Ortiel, dear." A soft voice started and grew softer with each word to the point that Bloom found herself struggling to barley make out the words. For a moment she compelled casting a spell to help her hear the quite conversation, but that would be rude not to mention probably something a princess wouldn't do.

Before Bloom could react to anything the silhouettes vanished and in their places stood two figures; a woman and man- Mariam and Ortiel.

Bloom froze as the duo linked at the arms slowly approached her. "Hello, Laurel." Ortiel began as he gestured towards the chair, "Please have a seat."

Bloom started to nod, but stopped. Her head titled to the side, "Laurel?"

Now it was Mariam's turn to make a face, "Your name, dear. Princess Laurel-"

"My name is Bloom," Bloom injected, much to Ortiel's displeasure. Seeing the looks of confusion from Mariam and the wrinkled brow on Ortiel made Bloom wither and her voice grow softer. "Bloom Peters."

The two exchanged a few glances, after a few hard minutes a voice cut through the growing tension. "Bloom, that is a…um, _unique_ name. Yes, one that I am sure no other princess in history has barred."

"I think it is lovely," Mariam stepped closer towards Bloom clasping both of the young woman's hands in her own. "Bloom, why don't we set and talk. I am sure you have a lot you have been wanting to ask us and there is much we want to learn about you, our baby girl." She offered a small laugh as she gave Bloom's hands a small squeeze and warm smile, "We have been apart for so long; there is much to catch up on."

Bloom offered a small nod and smile in agreement. "My entire life I have been wondering what you both where like. And ever since I came to Magix more questions have risen. I remember lying in bed at night, just imaging what this might be like…meet you for the first time." A warm tear crept down her cheek, after all the self-dough and being told that she might never be able to reunite with her biological parents…it was now reality.

Ortiel lowered himself into his seat, his tone firm and somewhat distant- perhaps even cold. "Now you have your chance for answers, I can only image how hard life has been for you. Growing up so far away from the place of your birth and destiny and to go so long without knowing of your powers and true self… that must be _traumatic_."

"Ortiel!" Mariam's eyes flicked and hues of red flames danced sending her husband back in his seat. "Don't be so dramatic and diplomatic; for the love of the flame!" She shook her head and returned her gaze to Bloom. "Your father, he is not always the best at thinking before he speaks at times and his word selection…you know how men can be, right?"

"Yeah."

Mariam smiled, her hand reached out towards Bloom and slowly whipped away her daughter's tears. "I have no idea where to start…"

Bloom offered a small nervous laugh. "Neither do I."

"Then we will figure it all out together."

* * *

It took a while to get the ball moving, after another installment of awkward tension filled silence, Mariam started talking about Alfea and the cherished memories she had made there and how she meet Ortiel. As she spoke so animatedly with a large smile spread across her face, her hands began to wave her hands around a bit causing small sparks of magic to appear. Apparently she was getting used to being alive and filled with magic once more. It was all Bloom could do not to let a few small chuckles out as a few of the lose sparks of magic flew onto Ortiel's shoes causing a series of small flames to break out. Needless to say he wasn't pleased.

Oritel, well, he wasn't quite what Bloom had imaged him to be. Strong and silent seemed like the best adjectives to describe him. A true yin to Mariam's soft-spoken, happy-go-lucky, nurturing and warm nature. Rather than imputing and contributing to the conversation, he just sat still. His eyes planted firmly on Bloom, studying her. Perhaps even judging her.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling by any means. Even though Mariam made efforts to try and make Bloom feel at ease, the looks Bloom caught in the corner of her eyes from her biological father made it hard to relax.

"So, Bloom." Ortiel began as he placed a hand on top of his wives'. "Even though I know how much everyone enjoys remising of the past, perhaps we shouldn't bore you at once."

"Oh, Ortiel!" Mariam blushed as she gave a side smirk and offered a light smack on her husband's upper arm. "You are making me sound like my mother!"

Ortiel offered a smile sheepish glance and shrug of the shoulders, "Mother like daughter as the saying goes. You know I love you dearly, but we have yet to hear about Bloom." Ortiel turned his attention off his wife who simply shock her head and onto Bloom. Nervous as she was, Bloom was perched at the edge of her seat, her hands clasped together in her lap. The moment her gaze met his, Bloom found herself at a stand-still, unsure of how to react. "I am very curious to know what life has been like for you over the years, and moreover the discovery of your linage. I can image that could have come as a shock after living on Earth for sixteen-years, it was Earth, no?"

Bloom made a face, the way he said 'Earth' made her heart-sink some, what was wrong with Earth? It had been fairly good to her growing-up. You know, minus the bullies, mean-girls and craptastic school lunches. "That's true. I grew up on Earth, a sleepy ocean front city, Gardenia."

Mariam nodded her head, "That sounds lovely, even though most girls dream of living in a majestic castle with high towers, I always fancied myself a water-lover… I take it that you spent a lot of time at the beach?"

There was a part of Bloom that wanted to laugh, spending a lot of time at the water front probably was an understatement. Between random and sporadic trips whenever she needed to cool off or simply desired to watch the golden California sun set and the countless family vacations -that she had once dreaded in favor of more 'exciting' adventures- down the coast Bloom had spent more time than most fairies in the water. What could she say, there was still quite a bit of California girl in her. "Yep."

"Hmm, what about your life there? What was your upbringing like? I heard you had been adopted."

"For the longest time it was perfectly normal, I use to always wish for something exciting and magical to happen." Bloom sly confessed, now an overwhelming feeling of irony sank in. "When I was little, not really sure just how old I was, no one really knew, I was found in the middle of a fire. My da-"Bloom stopped, what was she supposed to call her dad now? Could she keep calling the man who raised her dad in front of the man who she shared DNA with? Bloom's mind raced and emotions flooded in. As she did so she chanced a glance at Mariam and Ortiel, both of which appeared egger to hear more and completely horrified. Not that she could blame them much, thinking of being found in a fire wasn't something even Bloom herself found comfort in.

"My adopted father," Bloom restarted. "He found me and loved me the minute he picked me up. Or at least that is what I have been told. Shortly after the night of the fire he found out that I had no family and he decided along with my adopted mother that they wanted to adopt me, they couldn't have kids of their own and wanted a child. The paper-work and legal stuff was a pain and long process, but they did adopt me. The happiest day of their lives was when I came home with them for the first time."

Miriam sat still, her lips pressed tightly together and Ortiel remained silent and bared a blank expression. "I'm not sure what else to say, I never really talk about my life like this before…"

"What did they do?"

Bloom blinked, "Huh?"

"What do your adopted parents do?" Mariam pressed.

"A firefighter and florist- well, technically a florist and small business owner. When I was about ten my adopted mom opened her own business, Flowers by Vanessa. After school and on breaks and stuff I would help her out in the shop. Tending to the flowers, helping with customers… just whatever needed doing."

"You worked in a flower shop?" Ortiel narrowed his eyes. Appearing no too thrilled.

Bloom nodded, "I was always happy to help, it was always fun working at the shop. You wouldn't think that a lot of interesting things would happen there, but you do get to see a lot of people from different walks of life. Sometimes I even did some babysitting and for a couple summers I worked a local restraint as a waitress, the Fruttie Music Bar. A girl a year younger than me, Roxy Kluse's father owned the place."

"Oh. Besides working what else did you do?"

"More or less the typical things; school, homework, chores, spend time with friends, obsess over movies and celebrities. Nothing that exciting. When I was little I would always play dress-up and dawn a pair of glittery fairy wings and pretend to know magic, I would read every single book involving magic of any kind that I could get my hands on. Everyone always though that I would grow out of it as I got older, there was even a teacher I had back in elementary school that was concerned about my 'unhealthy fixation' on magic. But I never really grew out of it, for a while I hid that side of me in vain attempts to fit in. But that didn't work. I always found myself day-dreaming of being a fairy, drawing sketches of mythical beings and hoping that somehow it was real. I was never really a normal kid."

"Nonsenses," Ortiel waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought. "You were _never_ normal, you are the heir to the kingdom of Domino and you carry the power of the Dragon's Flame. But I will admit it is interesting that you were always attracted to fairies and magic despite living on a planet without any of its own. Truly the Dragon's will."

"Still," Mariam cut Ortiel a look that calmed him down. "Earth was a safe place for you, Bloom. You were able to have something there that you wouldn't have if you had grown up in the Magix Dimension- normalcy."

"It really did…" Bloom nervously rubbed the back of her neck, now that she was thinking about it. What would it had been like to grow-up in the Magix Dimension? What if Daphne had sent her to another realm for safety rather than Earth? What would her life had been like…would she still be the person she was now?

"But because of it you weren't in tune with your magic, where you?"

"Ortiel! There is no reason to be so accusing here. Your father means well, Bloom. But just how did you discover your magic and come to Alfea?"

Bloom allowed herself to fall back into her seat some, it was odd how trips down memory lane could be so draining. But maybe it was her nervous that where making the affair a taxing one. Doing what she could to avert Ortiel's stern look, Bloom focused her attention onto Mariam, and the older woman smiled softly and appeared excited to hear this part. More so than the childhood she lost with her youngest child. Even from her place a few feet apart, Bloom could faintly see the marks of tears on Mariam's cheeks. As hard as it was on Bloom herself, Bloom now realized that it must be much harder on her and Oritel as well. Welcoming the shift in topic, and hoping to not see Mariam cry once more, Bloom drew a deep breath. "Looking back I suppose there was always clues- things that magic could be the only logical answer to. There where nights when I would be asleep and have dreams of a castle in ruins, people crying out and flames everywhere. Above all else I could hear a baby crying, and as the sobs continued a figure would appear- tall, lean and golden with a mask coving the face-and sooth the infant."

"Other nights I would dream of a large dragon with golden scales that flew across a sky and land in a valley of flowers. It would breath fire- but rather than burn the field it created things; trees, small animals…it was breathtaking."

"Visions, your powers where manifestoing before you even where aware."

"There were other dreams, some more detailed than others. I can't recall them all, but they weren't like others I had before, they were captivating. Almost like a work of fiction, sometimes I would write them down in an old journal so I wouldn't forget them or I would get up at odd hours in the night and draw what I had seen. It wasn't until I met Stella did I discover the truth about my magic."

"Stella?" Ortiel cocked his head, his hand flew to his chin which he proceed to stroke as he tried to place the name to a face.

"I think she means Princess Stella of Solaria, right? She was one of the girls who aided you in restoring Domino?"

"Radios had a child, well I surprised. He never seemed like he wanted to settle down, his parents must have straightened him out or had a marriage arranged."

It was strange to hear her biological parents speak about her friend's father that way, Bloom should have guessed that they must have known the royal family of the Solaria kingdom. But it was odd. "King Radios married Queen Luna," Bloom offered. Before she could say anything else she found herself cut short by a girlish squeal.

Mariam cupped her own hands together. "Luna! I haven't heard that name in so long, we attended so many affairs together as children. You might even say we were bonded at the hip. I was devastated when she told me she couldn't be attending Alfea with me, some realms are so strict with their heirs. So she married Radios, that poor woman, he is quite a handful."

Ortiel snorted, "You have no idea. I roomed with him at a training summer camp…it was a long summer."

Mariam laughed as her husband shock his head. "It must have been arranged, and for you to be friends with Luna's daughter, that truly must be fate."

Bloom shrugged and offered a small smile. Slowly she began to share the entire story of how she discovered her magic, came to Alfea and ultimately how her and her roommates formed the Winx Club. As she did so Bloom took careful note of both Ortiel's and Mariam's expressions and body language as she told the wild tale that was her first year at the prestigious college. Unlike the stories she had shared of her life on Earth, both of them appear more lively and interested in her words- even adding in their own commentary and inputting questions. But their contempt state shattered as Bloom's retellings came to the infamous Day of the Royals and the events that led up to what was known as the Battle of Magix.

That- well, that went over a lot worse than Bloom had hoped. Mariam lost all coloring in her face, her small hands began to tremble in horror of what Bloom could suppose was a nightmare for the woman. Ortiel's face grew a deep hue of red, inflamed and furious. Never had Bloom seen such expressions of such great fear and fury. Even though she tried her best to gloss over details that where sure to only make matters worse, things did take a turn drastically at the mention of Daphne.

The moment Bloom said her older sister's name the flame that danced in her father's eyes vanished, and his expression grew cold. No longer did he look like he was about to steam over and then some, but pain and agony took control over the range of emotions he was experiencing. He was even too caught up in his own grief to notice that Mariam was sobbing her weight in tears.

As she watched from her seat, Bloom felt herself slid down her chair. Longing to vanish and regretting opening her mouth to begin with. It has been a while, a few weeks to be more specific, since the restoration of Domino- and Ortiel and Mariam. Even though things had been a whirlwind of activates they had learnt of Daphne's fate moments after returning to life. Dragon, they leant that before they knew that their youngest daughter was not only alive but responsible for the restoration.

Apparently it still didn't really sink in completely for them. Or a part of them just where refusing to believe that Daphne, their child, was forever a body-less spirit bound to a lake. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Losing a child was hard, at least that is what Bloom had heard and seen on screens and read in books. She had never experienced such a loss, and moreover hoped she never would. Losing Tecna was as close to such a tragedy as the young woman had faced, and it had done a number of herself and rest of the Winx along with the Specialists. Just thinking of the sacrifice made Bloom's heart ache.

She may have yet to learn true loss, and she was okay with that. Mostly because she hoped she never would face such a feat. She did know, however, what it was like to be alone. To feel so uncertain of herself to the point she felt as if she lost her own sense of self. That had to count for something.

Warm tears of her own feel from Bloom's cheeks and landed in her lap, barely missing her hands that she squeezed together. Even though she hadn't known them long seeing Mariam crying broke her heart in two. Knowing that she and Ortiel would never be able to hold their child again hurt.

But nothing hurt more than knowing that it was because of her Daphne was dead.

No matter how many times Bloom tried to open her mouth to speak words just never seemed to come out. After a few attempts Bloom stopped trying. She sat still, weeping. Filled with regrets.

She had always longed for this- a chance to save the parents she never got to know and bared no memories of, and to return her kingdom to its former glory. But now her parents where in an emotion state like she had never seen, Domino was a mess and it felt like things would never improve. Citizens struggled to rebuild lives and find new meaning or normal, much of the realm was in ruins and needs of repairs and without allies.

People where suffering.

And it was all because of her selfishness.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved after all…_


End file.
